BaeCation- A boogie Wit Da Hoodie
by Rayrayndem
Summary: On vaction


"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck." Erik huffed with each stroke into your womanhood, "oh shit baby, fuck right there!" you moaned has his manhood slides in and out of your wetness. " Fuck ya dick feels good ." you hiss its nine in the morning and you were getting dick down, " Fuck baby you so fuckin wet." Erik said entering you slowly. You could only make out a " mmmmm" his member was hitting your G- spot with each stroke, it made your toes curl, your breathing heavy, your hands gripping his locs every time he entered you pulled them that just made him go harder and deeper. "Fuck Daddy! I'm bout to cum!" you cry out "Nah, not yet princess." He moaned, his moans just made you wetter and making it harder not to come undone, "Say my name baby, scream that shit, I wanna hear how daddy makes you feel." He places a kiss on you open mouth, his lips make their way to your neck; he sucks at your sweet spot you moan in pain and pleasure, " I said say my name." he commands he bit down hard and went inside of you deep; " Fuck daddy!" you cry out " yeah just like that baby, say that shit." He huffed. "Tell daddy how this dick makes you feel." "Ugh that dick feel good." You moaned, his movements began to slow down, "Shit daddy I'm bout to cum." " shit me too baby" you felt your core tighten, your breathing getting heavier your eyes are rolling in the back of your head, with his last stroke you both cum undone your juices merge together, all that's fills the room his heavy breathing.

Erik stays inside you for a few more second then rolls over on his back, your eyes roaming his body you watch him as his breathing becomes normal again, he places both his hands on the back of his head he the closes his eyes before you get up you place a kiss on his lips. You get up and walk towards the view of the beach the sound of the water is so peaceful, you hear shifting in the bed you look over your shoulder and see Erik staring at you, "what?" you ask, "it's just between you beautiful brown skin, the sun coming up and kissing it softly, it's just your glowing." He said in amazement. Erik grabs his phone from the nightstand," E, What are you doing" you asked confused. "I just wanna take some pictures, you look perfect baby." He says. You take off your bonnet and let your braids fall you move them to one side and look out the window, Erik takes few pictures, then you look over your shoulder and look at him he takes a few more, you smile at him; you walk over to see the pictures, " I like this one, well it looks like I found my new screensaver." He says smiling, you kiss him on his plump lips and look into his deep brown eyes " I love you E." you say smiling " I love you too baby girl."

You kiss him again your hands cup his face, your kisses begin to get heavier and more passionate, the next thing you knew you are on top of him your tongues in each other's mouths his hands feelings all over your body, his touch sends chills through your body and you loved it. You felt his manhood grow under you, you are still kissing him you feel yourself getting more hot and you feel your cunt getting wet your pussy is throbbing and craving for his member, you needed him inside of you; " lets just stay in today and chill." You say into his mouth, " yeah I like that idea, and maybe later we could.." "Nah baby i just wanna be here with you all day." You interrupted, Still kissing him "we got time to do stuff, we don't leave ." You say kissing him "yeah you right." he whispers in your mouth, he slaps your ass you whimper a little in pain but he rubs your ass where it stings. You take hold of his manhood, you place the head at the entrance, "Is this what you want baby?" you whisper. "Yeah, fuck yeah." He huffed, "tell me you want it daddy; tell me you need my wetness on your dick" "I need it baby, stop playing and put your dick in that pretty cunt." He commanded you began to take his tip and slide it back and forth against your pussy, he was tired of you playing so his hand shot up around your neck, " when I tell you to do something I mean that shit, now but my dick in that pussy." He growled, you took his tip and began to open your pussy with his member.

Inch by inch he filled you, "That's it baby, good girl" he praised, "Now work daddy's dick." He ordered he gave your ass a hard slap, his hand still around your neck. You began to go up and down, you stated going slow, "nah baby you better take this dick." He snarled, you stated going faster, every time you came down on him you felt your pussy got wetter, you clinched your walls on his dick "Damn baby, just like that, fuck just like that," he moaned out. "Whose dick is this?" he ask breathing heavy, swat! he smack your ass then rubbing it, " I said who's dick is this?" "Mines, mines, oh fuck this big dick belongs to me daddy!" you yell "You going to make daddy cum talking nasty like that baby." You are looking deep into each other's eyes you feel yourself Cuming again, "E, I'm bout to." "Come on baby you got this you can hold on." His breaths heavily, "Baby... Baby Baby." You whisper Erik has both is hands around your hips, " Oh Fuck!" you moan with one last thrust you both come undone, he let out a "shit" at how good it felt to cum inside you.

"I'm going to go take a shower." You say you grab your bonnet and head to the bathroom; a hot shower feels so good after the morning activities. You turn on the shower the water feels so good on your skin, your own little world, your back if facing the door you didn't even hear him come in the bathroom or the shower; " pass the soap." He says in a deep voice that shakes you out of your day dream, "what the fuck E!" You yelped. "You could've said something like hey Bae I'm coming in." you say frowning he looked down at you smiling, that damn smile of his; you felt yourself getting wet again. It was crazy all this man had to do was smile at you and your womanhood instantly craved him, " what?" he chuckled, your eyes scanning his body; from his short locs, his perfect eyebrows, those dark brown eyes, his nose, when he smiles or smirks his dimple shows, how thick his lips are and how good they feel on your lips or how good they feel on your body, his muscular shoulders, his scars; you knew why they were there, you knew what he used to be, even with marks all over his upper body he is still beautiful.

You turn his body towards the running water you began to kiss him, tongues dancing in each other's mouths you take hold of his manhood, you take the tip of your thump and began to rub it across the tip, and you are still kissing him. You then work your hand down his shaft jerking him off with one hand, you stop kissing him, you began to kiss his chest, you stated working your way down to his manhood he stops you. He brings you back up, Erik then back you into the wall of the shower, lust in his eyes; he begins to kiss you he starts at your lips, then he goes to your neck he knows that's your weakness, he begins to suck and bite at your neck a faint moan leaves your lips, then he makes his way to your breast taking his time he starts with the left breast, he begin to sucks on your already hard nipple he sucks and nipples at it, then he makes his way over to the right breast and repeats the same actions. "Fuck E that shit feels so good." You moan, he's has now moved down to your stomach kissing your naval you let out a giggle it tickles, then he bites and sucks at your hip bone (trust me yall that shit feel good as fuck) "ooooh Shit!" you cry out, Erik takes your right leg and puts it on his shoulder he looks up at you then bites his bottom lip, he sticks out his thick tongue he begins to flick at your clit.

"Ohhhhhhhh Fuck." You moan you are looking down at him while he toys with your clit he's looking up at you never breaking eye contact, it becomes too much you throw your head back in pleasure, " nah baby look at me." He whispers into your wet cunt, he begins to suck and kiss your pussy lips making slurping and sucking sounds, it music to your ears your right hand finds its way into his hair, his lips and tongue are still working your pussy. In outstanding pleasure you pull and tug at his hair, you thrust your hips to his ride his tongue, "you like that baby?" he says into your wetness "mmmhmm" was the only thing you could say, "Nah baby girl I need to hear you say it." "Fuck yes daddy it feels so good." You moan, your moans and sucking are bouncing off the shower walls. "Baby, I'm bout to." You say breathlessly, "I know baby go head and feed daddy." He moaned in your womanhood. After a few more licks, and tongue movements you cum hard on his lips, you can hear him slurping and sucking your juices till the last drop is gone, Erik is now back on his feet, staring down at you, you are still breathing heavy from your orgasm, his lips and beard are soaked with your wetness he then kisses you with the taste of your pussy on his lips.

You both get out the shower, "I'm going to order room service, what do you want to eat baby?" Erik asked. " it don't matter you say while, putting on one of Erik shirts he gave you, it smelled just like him, he puts on his basketball shorts and joins you in bed. He orders two cheese burgers, fries and hot wings with blue cheese; you both were hungry( I'd be hungry too if I got my thang beat down), you turn on the TV flipping through channels to find something to watch you come across your favorite movie " " ( I loooooovvvvveeeeee that movie). It just stated Erik didn't object the choice, "You look cute when you eat." He says then taking a bite of his burger "I need to chill with the fast food this tummy gotta go." You pout "On Bast you get rid of that tummy we fighting." He says with a straight face, "You are perfect just the way you are, besides if you lose that belly I'll just knock you up." He shrugs. "You real funny" you say sarcastically and rolling your eyes. You finished eating you cuddle up under Erik, he gives you a kiss on the forehead and you both drift off to sleep.

you are woken up by your phone ringing, it's your mother, you answer "hey ma" you say in a sleepy voice "hey ma my ass, where have you been!" she yells in your ear, so you don't wake Erik up you get out bed and go out to the balcony; "I've been calling you and Erik for hours." She scolds "we, well I was sleeping he still sleep." You say with sleep still in your voice, "anyway negro are you having? Your Grandmother and I miss you." She says in a softer tone now "yes mommy I'm having fun, and I miss you guys too." You say a little sad, "Ma I have something to tell you." You say nervously "what?" she yells "Erik asked me to move in with him and I said yes." The phone was quite for a few minutes, "well I think that's a good idea." She says (my mother would never say that shit but I can only dream) "really?" you ask in shock, "yes." She says again, "wow I wasn't expecting that" you say surprised "I mean you do know your grandmother and I will be over there at least twice a week right?'" "Yeah I know." You laugh "I know he will protect you, I know he has your best at heart and I know he loves you." "Wow, I am shook." You say "I guess I'll be moving out when I get back." "That's fine I have no problem helping you." Your mother says. "So what are you guys going to do tonight?" "Nothing today was a chill day; we just caught up on much needed sleep." "Mmmhmm" your mother says. "Well I'll let you get back to sleep, I love you and you better call me ." She threatened "love you ma give grandma a kiss for me."

You hang up and go back into the room Erik still sleeping mouth wide open he looks like a big sleeping baby. You open your phone and take a picture with the caption "cookie put his ass to sleep" you post it. You walk over to him and shake him lightly, "come on Bae lets go to the pool." "what?" he asked sleepily " You trying to make that dream you had on the plane a reality?" you whisper in his ear, his eyes popped open " Oh word?." He asked grinning, you put on a two piece black bikini you slide into your flip flops, Erik was already at the door waiting for you, you walk pass him, and he slaps your ass, " Niggah!" you yelp, he tilts his head and gives you a crooked smile. you are now in the elevator, he push the top floor button, a look of confusion comes across your face, you get to the roof of the hotel the pool is huge, steam was coming off the water and it had blue and red lights inside, the Jacuzzi was on the other side.

"Its beautiful up here" you say in awe, you take off your flip fops you walk around to the other side of the pool you and Erik are now on opposite sides of each other. You are staring at him, you begin to take of your top then your bottom falls to your feet, Erik mouth drops open at the site of your body, you jump in the pool making a splash Erik is still standing there mouth open so you swim over to him, " so you coming in or what? Then you swim away from him, he snaps out of his trance and drops his shorts and jumps in the pool. He swims towards you "took you long enough." You say with sass he grins, as he gets closer you move back till your back is on the wall, he looks like a shark about to go in for the kill. You are now smiling at him; you embrace him with your arms around his neck you begin kissing your tongues dancing in each other's mouth. You can feel his manhood growing; you wrap your legs around his hips to pull him closer, he stops kissing you he slow enters you, you let out a gasp he begin to kiss you again, his thick lips feel so good, his manhood going in and out of you " Fuck baby you feel so good, that tight fuckin pussy." Erik moans. "Fuck baby you gripping my shit." Your mouth is open but nothing is coming out. Erik begins to go harder inside of you, "oh shit!" you cry out. "Much better you know daddy loves hearing his princess." He growls, "Now tell daddy again how his dick makes you feel baby girl." "Ugh!" you whine in pleasure, "close but no" he says he is now hitting your G-spot, "Oh Fuck daddy, you feel so fuckin good!" you cry out. "What else." He whispers in your ear, he knows his raspy voice in your ear gets you every time, "Fuck daddy right there, ugh!" "Right there?" he repeats he's toying with you now, "yes daddy right fuckin there!" he speeds up and goes deeper beating your G-spot mercilessly "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" you yell, "you bout to cum aren't you princess?" "Yes daddy!" "Shit me too, you already know what to say to get that nut baby so say it, nah scream that shit for me." He commands "I LOVE YOU N'JDAKA! I FUCKIN LOVE YOU!" you scream and with that last thrust you and Erik cum together. "Fuck." You both say together, the stars are so bright the moon was full it was a great way to end the day, you look at him smiling you kiss him, "Come on baby lets go to bed."


End file.
